I Will Learn to Love Again
by Hikari Ice Angel
Summary: After a disterous break up with Riku, Daisuke feels so alone, and as if love is never there. Will he learn to love again? CHAPTER 3 UP! Rating changed due to recent chapter.
1. Chapter 1: I Will Learn to Love Again

I Will Learn to Love Again

By: Hikari Ice Angel

Warning: This is a **YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI** fan fic! You no like then you no read. Also, may contain many trace amounts of Harada bashing. Please be advice.

Note: This is from a song by Kaci.

A/N: I know I've been slacking off....I can't help it seriously! Well actually....I need some help on Forbidden Love. I'm facing writer's block at the moment. I'm inserting references of martial arts and Bushido into it. I'm just so interested in that type of stuff that I couldn't help, but insert it! I've been doing a lot of research on it though in order for all the stuff to make sense with the plot of the story. But I'll try to update it soon. Also since it has been raining cats and dogs all day I'm going to make it my personal mission to trying and update all of my fan fictions (not all at once though). I swear I will have at least Blue Eyes updated by the end of the day! It has two more chapters to go, so it should be my personal mission to at least get _that _fic updated and complete. Now I'm babbling. Sorry for the wait! _**REVIEW!!! I PROMISE YOU MANY GIFTS OF FAN FICS IF YOU DO! IF YOU DON'T THEN BOO TO YOU!!!**_

~ Hikari Ice Angel

Disclaimer: (_grabs a microphone_) I DO NOT- WOOPS!!! (_turns down the volume_) I do not claim any ownership of any of the characters I use and/or abuse. It is only for my own (and other people's) amusement. Also, if I did own them then there would be no Haradas! They would have died by my hand! MWAHAHAHAHA! Their crime? For keeping Daisuke and Satoshi a part!

* * *

To love again

Drowning in tears, that won't be me  
I will soon be, free from the chains of all this pain inside  
And though i cry it won't be long, til i regain my strength to know I can go on

I will find my way through the heartbreak  
I will not give up on love  
I believe...

I will learn to love again  
I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn to, learn to love again

All of these tears, time will dry them  
I will survive them, and make it through into another day  
All of this pain, time will heal it  
There'll be a time sometime I know I won't feel it

I will live through life without you  
After the hurting is done  
I believe...

I will learn to love again  
I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn to, learn to love again

And I will find someone who deserves my touch  
After all the hurt is through  
I will be so over you  
I will not give up on love  
I believe, yeah...

I will learn to love again  
I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn, to love again

I will love again...  
(To love again)

* * *

The shell of a sobbing figure shook, and gasped on the bench by a water fountain. His heart was broken and shattered into many pieces that before him were covering and dusting the ground like a layer of glitter. Brilliant, spiky red hair covered his head, and set into his eyes sockets were a pair of unique, red eyes that were now lifeless as tears streamed down his face. "Who is this person?" one would ask. This person was Daisuke Niwa.

His cheerful persona had disappeared, and now sadness lingered in his aura. There was no Dark Mousy to comfort him, because the soul of the kaitou was now sealed within the Kokuyoku along with his counterpart, Krad. So, now he was curled up into a ball and crying on the bench by the water fountain.

She had broken his heart; his sacred maiden and the one he gave his whole heart to. Her smile, to him, was so infectious, and her laugh was so sweet. It haunted him, and took him by the heart and choked him with emotion with each memory that passed before his eyes. He just didn't know what to do! This made him feel so hopeless; so useless in so many ways.

The sky in its own sad, understanding demeanor sympathized with the young Niwa, because of its loss of the sun though its friend the moon still slept on in its peaceful slumber. The sky, so gray, began to cry its wet, watery tears of sadness. _Drip…drip…drip…drip._ The rain fell from the clouds in steady fashion, and descended to the earth. To Daisuke, each raindrop that fell signified for each tear he had shed that could have been avoided if he had seen the signs.

Daisuke closed his eyes, and faced the sky as the slowly falling raindrops speed up their descent to the earth. The rain began to fall more quickly, and had changed from sprinkling to a rain shower. The rain washed over Daisuke in a peaceful motion and calmed his unsteady heart. All problems, for that moment, seemed to wash away; taking the stress with them. For now, his state of mind was stable and at peace with itself. "Tell me sky," he said sorrowfully, "Why are you sad too?"

Daisuke didn't really get the answer he wanted from the sky. The rain just kept on falling in synchronized fashion; soaking him to the bone. He wasn't cold though. It wasn't a cold rain that fell, because the raindrops held some sort of warmth as if wishing to comfort someone. Daisuke's body shook as if crying or laughing at the irony he now faced. He was sad and it was raining! He knew that the sky held no sympathy for him! He knew that, but at the same time he didn't seem to care. It felt comforting to him, and that was what he needed at the moment.

The falling rain began to cease its descent to the earth. Daisuke turned over onto his side on the bench and curled up into a ball. He didn't shiver, because he wasn't cold but his body still shook and shuddered rhythmically with hiccups from his now ceased crying. His breathing calmed slowly, then the sound of insects lulled him to sleep while a figure watched him from afar.


	2. Chapter 2: Hai to Ame, Ashes and Rain

I Will Learn to Love Again  
By: Hikari Ice Angel

Note: The lyrics for this if from a song called _Hai to Ame_ by _D'espairsray _from the album _Coll: Set_. It's just a rough translation of what the song is, because it's originally a song in Japanese.

_Italics_ stand for flashback(s) if not in quotes.

A/N: This takes place after the ending of the anime where Kokuyoku was sealed with Dark and Krad in it. I'm just going to estimate that Daisuke and Satoshi were fifteen when it was sealed. So, in this fan fiction I'm setting their age at sixteen years old. So, this will seem a bit more logical than how I originally had it at. Be happy that it's TAKS week. Even though I have late arrival I still have to be at school, because of having to ride the bus to school. So, while at school from Tuesday to Friday I'll be writing and updating a lot more than usual. I still have to do my project for English, but I have the majority of it done. Also, my teacher moved the due date of the project to May fifth so it should be fine. I have plenty of time to get it done now! So, it'll give me more time to do other things like write delicious chapters of fan fiction. Also, because I have nothing else to do other than write fan fiction. Also, the lyrics below are just a rough translation of the original song. It doesn't describe what's happening at the moment, but how it was for Satoshi when he himself was still in the darkness. It's just plainly describes the past for him. The point of view for this chapter is in Satoshi's point of view.  
I hope you like it! And as always **REVIEW**! Please? *puppy dog face*  
~Hikari Ice Angel

Disclaimer: (*_holds up sign written in big bold capital letters_*) **I claim no ownership!!! If I did it wouldn't be called a ****FAN FICTION****!!! **

Chapter Two:

Hai to Ame  
(Ashes and Rain)

* * *

Birds that have lost all of their color dance in the obsolete rubble and grey sky  
Like when one remembers vertigo, the dazzling light that has disappeared drove everything mad...

You, whose voice has dried up, wander begging...with eyes that seem to be breaking along with your slender arms  
Held down with force, robbed even of your wishes, hands held up in the sky touched the vast land fleetingly...

The blooming flowers in the sky scatter towards the end of sorrow, as the rain of compassion fell  
Now, a singing voice echoes from you who are inaudible... an unreachable wish...

The lust of endless humanity eats away deeply at the sun...this world is now...

Helpless, I stood stock still thus... who should I tell about this pain?  
I was crying out from my heart... bound by darkness in the midst of my faint memories... only a smiling you is left

The flowers dancing in the wind forever color you... your radiance now lights up the end of this road... if there's a tiny hope, let us continue to sing...

Reaching... sacrifices pile up under these hands, as the grief of tears now heap up under the selfless sky

* * *

At the moment, Satoshi was very worried. Since that morning, Daisuke had walked into class with a sad, heartbroken look painted onto his face. Satoshi's worry was evident. He just couldn't help, but worry for the youngest Niwa, because Daisuke was his friend and the one he loved. He cared very deeply for him and that was the only way it could be explained, because there were no words to describe how he felt. All Satoshi wanted was happiness for him. He didn't care if Daisuke wasn't his; not one bit. He just couldn't rid that sad, dejected face from his mind! It's as if it were permanently imprinted into his memory! Just thinking of it just broke his heart. The look that was on Daisuke's face seemed so foreign to him, because of how he was used to seeing young Dai-chan with a bright smile not something so sad and downcast.

So, now Satoshi was walking with his hands in his pockets and the gentle, lazy sway of his hips in the darkness of the warm rainy night. He was very much deeply stuck in thought. He already knew what had made Daisuke sad, but he knew Daisuke would recover, "_My red-winged angel…..how I wish to wipe those tears of yours away,_" Satoshi thought in the empty silence of his mind.

Since the sealing of Dark and Krad, much had changed for Satoshi. He could now be known as someone you could call happy, because the suffocating darkness had lifted away and released its hold over Satoshi's heart. He could finally see the light of day with a smile on his face and enjoy his life however he wished. But even knowing this, Satoshi was still the same in some ways. However, his isolation had long since been lifted and he now had what you could call friends, but no friend could be as good of a friend as Daisuke. Daisuke was the best friend Satoshi could have, because of the history they shared. He just understood Satoshi from everything that had happened to them in the past.

Satoshi stopped walking abruptly and glanced into the direction of the fountain. He could hear shuddering gasps and hiccups one would have if they had been crying in that direction. It was still raining outside. The rain kept pouring down from the sky and had moderately soaked Satoshi, but he didn't seem to mind. His curiosity was tugging strongly at his mind and he didn't know who it was that could have been crying. He had his doubts though. He had such a strong feeling as if he subconsciously knew who it was that had been crying. Then, after seeing a flash of red hair he knew, and it reminded him if what had recently conspired that day.

******

_Satoshi had woken up late that morning by accident. For some reason or another, he had forgotten to set his alarm clock, even though he usually did every night as was per usual for his nightly routine. He remembered hurriedly dressing after his low blood pressure had settled, then grabbing his school bag as he ran to catch the train. Since the time his father had died, Satoshi had dismissed all of his father's employees, because he felt he had no use for them. So instead of being driven to school like he was used to, he started taking the train. If he didn't want to be late for class, he had better reach the train station in the next three minutes, because that was when the last train left for Central Station. He sprinted all the way to the station, running all the way there. He arrived only with a minute to spare. He was just in time for the last train, and quickly boarded it a few seconds before the train doors closed._

_On the train, there was a hustle and bustle all around him as passengers shifted in their seats and readied themselves to get off the train at the next stop. _

_Many of them were in a rushed to get to the doors of the train before they opened as Central Station had become within sight. So, they could flood out and spread outwards towards their destination. Satoshi was like them in one aspect. He too was in a rush._

_The train slowed to a stop in front of a set of steps, "Last stop! Central Station!" the conductor announced over the intercom._

_The doors opened and people began to file out. Satoshi was one of the firsts to leave as he rushed to get to school. Satoshi hurriedly climbed the stairs two by two. He skipped a step every so often so that it would take less time to climb the stairs. Nothing at that moment was running through his mind and despite his current predicament he didn't really care if he was late for class. The only reason he really went to school was to see Daisuke. Daisuke who had lit up his day and brought light to the darkness buried within the depths of his heart. Daisuke was one of the few people that Satoshi really cared about and that was rather obvious to many people around him, but that didn't stop the love confessions from many girls. They just didn't know when to quit! It frustrated him to no end! They seemed to not know what the answer "I'm not interest," meant; no, not at all. They just continued on and pestered him with their love confessions even though Satoshi didn't have any interest whatsoever in dating girls. Sure, he had tried it once, but it had been awkward for him. Risa and he decided it was best that they just remained friends. Other than that, he hadn't any experience with girls and he decided afterwards that he didn't have any interest in them. They just talked and talked and talked! It sometimes got on his nerves to the point of ripping his hair out from the roots in such a torturous way. _

_To him, Daisuke was different than all of those girls. He was such a sweet boy and didn't deserve the treatment he got from people around him. They sometimes said such hurtful things that could break his heart, but Daisuke just continued on unaffected by their criticisms. He faced everything with a smile that never ceased to lose its brightness. It was always shining and bright. That was what he admired about Daisuke. His strength never ceased to amaze him. All in all, Daisuke was just so innocent and naïve and Satoshi wanted to protect that part of him. He never wanted Daisuke to lose that part of him. It just made him happy to see Daisuke smile every day. They were truly opposites when it dealt with one's innocence. Satoshi hadn't retained his. He had lost his many years ago and years of suffering had opened his eyes to the cruel reality of the world. He could never go back; he knew that. The proof was permanently engraved into his flesh into the form of scars. They were everywhere inside and out, but slowly he was healing. The scars of his past didn't affect him as much as it did years ago and it was all because of Daisuke. He was helping him heal. Somehow, seeing that smile everyday helped him overcome his obstacles. He had strength now that he didn't before. Before, he felt so powerless, but now he was Achilles in the ways of strength. But like Achilles, he had a weakness that no one knew about. Achilles' weakness was his ankle; Satoshi's weakness was Daisuke. But that weakness was also what gave him power. Daisuke made him strong in so many ways, especially when dealing with his emotions. He helped him see things that he himself didn't know._

_So, in knowing this when he walked up to a scene happening in front of the school he felt a huge surge of anger pump through his system. The older Harada, Riku was screaming at him! Screaming at his red-winged angel! He couldn't stand to watch it, but something held him back. For some odd reason or another, he couldn't help him. He couldn't move a muscle and he did not know why! He was so frustrated from at that he had tears streaming down his face! Satoshi never cried, but to him this was very different. Daisuke was crying too. His face was red and hot with tears that trailed down his face as him and Riku argued. The last thing Satoshi heard was from Riku, and she said, "I'm sorry, Daisuke. It's over. I can't deal with you still mourning for your loss of him. I just can't take it! And trying to use me to replace him is not what I want to see you do! I'm not him! I can't help you if you won't help yourself!" then she left him crying there._

_Satoshi wanted so much to help him, but before he could approach him Daisuke had run off to some place or another. _

******

So, now Satoshi stood looking at tuffs of brilliant red hair that was damp with the passing rain. Although wet, Daisuke's spiky hair still stood up on his head, while Satoshi's own hair was sticking to the sides of his face. Satoshi walked over to the curled up red head on the bench. Satoshi looked at Daisuke with softened eyes. Daisuke lied there sleeping in his comforting warmth. To Satoshi, he looked to be very much at peace. He couldn't help but look at him with so much affection and love. Daisuke's face had a gentle smile as if dreaming a dream he very much liked. He was also using his thin, slightly tanned arms to brace his head like a pillow.

Satoshi sat down by the sleeping figure and scooped his head and then laid it on his lap, and then gently he started to stroke and he raked his fingers through Daisuke's brilliant red hair. "Satoshi…." Daisuke mumbled in his sleep.

Satoshi lightly blushed then smiled at the beauty whose head was situated in his lap. Then he leaned down and kissed the top of Daisuke's head. Daisuke's smile widened as he leaned into the hand that was lightly threaded through his hair. This made Daisuke sigh contently and happily.

Satoshi began to realize how soaked they really were and did not want this to cause either of them to get sick. So, Satoshi picked Daisuke up and took him home with him to his apartment.

Upon opening his front door, Satoshi took his and Daisuke's shoes off and set them down in front of the door. Then he stripped Daisuke down of all of his soaking wet clothing and put them in the dirty clothes. Satoshi walked over to his dresser and looked through his clothes for a pair of warm pajamas that he thought would fit Daisuke's frame. He found a pair that would have to do, because of their differences in size. But upon setting his eyes onto Daisuke, Satoshi couldn't keep his eyes off of him. So many times he wished for them to be together. He loved Daisuke very much, but he could never find the words to tell him how he felt. He longed for him, but he wouldn't do anything to him while he was in this state. Too much he cared for him, and wished to never hurt him. He would never take advantage of Daisuke, because he cared too much to see that bright smile and the innocence he possessed. Not many people knew of his feelings, but he knew one person who just might have a slight idea of his feelings. That one being Risa Harada who just had one of those feelings, because she saw how Satoshi looked at him in class, and saw the longing in his eyes as he looked at him. But she never said anything about it. She just continued on her way, and left him alone about it. She didn't really mind it at all, because to her love was love even though it was something she didn't particularly like or care about.

Satoshi's eyes trailed down Daisuke's body, but then he stopped shook his head to clear any unreasonable thoughts he might have been having, and continued walking forward with the pair of pajamas. Quickly, he slipped the pajamas onto the sleeping Niwa's body. After doing so, he himself changed into a warm pair of pajamas. Then, he picked Daisuke back up and slipped him underneath his covers and joined him in the warm bed. The warmth surrounded him and sleeping Daisuke. Satoshi pulled Daisuke's warm body close to him, and held him to his chest where Daisuke nuzzled his face into. He sighed, and then he succumbed into the world only made for dreams.


	3. Chapter 3: Come To Me

I Will Learn to Love Again  
By: Hikari Ice Angel

WARNING: This chapter contains a Lemon. Don't like, don't read! That simple! (There will be a dividing line for when it starts and ends...-.-)

A/N: So, it's been a while since I've really posted anything. I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. (I was supposed to get it done in May, but ran into some...complications.) Only reason why I had really been able to finish it was because I recently graduated from high school June 4th. I'm seriously happy about that one accomplishment, but sad that I decided to wait for college a year. (Bad decision. I should have gotten everything done like I should have.) As I said before, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. By the way, I think I made the lemon too long. It was my first, so please tell me how well I did! Thanks! There's only a few more chapters until this story will be finished. I hope you enjoy it!  
XXX  
~Hikari Ice Angel

Disclaimer: I do not in any way claim ownership for DNAngel or any of its characters.

Chapter Three:  
Come to Me

* * *

Flashes of color flashed by before Daisuke's eyes while he was dreaming. The one face he seemed to see most was the face of a blue-haired, blue-eyed beauty that he knew as Hiwatari Satoshi. He was smiling in Daisuke's dream. His lips were moving as if he was speaking, but he could hear no words coming from his lips. Daisuke's eyes traveled from Satoshi's cold-looking,frigid blue eyes that were watching him warmly to his perfectly formed lips. He had the sudden urge to kiss him surge through his body; a feeling he had never had for this person before. He longed to kiss him; wanted it so. He had never felt such a violent urge before like that, well, maybe for a girl, but for someone of the same-sex? No, not at all. It had felt very odd to him at first, but he didn't mind, because it felt, well, nice. He liked the feelings it gave him; butterflies in his stomach fluttering about frantically; thrills trilling up and down his spine. They were strong feelings that made him smile, but confused him too. He didn't know how to express these feelings he was having in any sort of words, because they were odd and at the same time the felt as if they were the most natural thing in the world. So, instead of dwelling on all the outcomes, Daisuke just pushed the subject into some murky, dark, black corner in the back of his mind hidden from his own view.

Satoshi looked like he was trying to say something else to Daisuke. His lips were moving while a smile was formed on his lips. He still couldn't hear his voice, but he didn't mind even though he knew he loved the gentle tenor-like sound of his voice. Whenever Satoshi spoke to him, he used the calmest of tones that held how understanding of a person he was, and it would captivate Daisuke every time they spoke to one other, which was often. Daisuke never could say or voice how much of a wonder he thought Satoshi really was. When Daisuke and Satoshi had first met, Satoshi was very cold and closed off. Now, Satoshi was warm, open, friendly, and most of all he now was expressing his emotions freely; something that he never did before. He spoke a lot more now, but he had always been more of a listener than a speaker. Whenever Daisuke had a problem, he would always go to Satoshi. Satoshi was good at solving problems, and helped him out each and every time. They knew each other like the back of their own hand, but their relationship couldn't be described as that of brothers. Daisuke didn't know how to describe it! He didn't even know what to call it! All he knew was that it was a relationship he was glad to have, because he couldn't imagine not having Satoshi in his life.

Daisuke's heart skipped a beat. The thought of not having Satoshi in his life….he didn't want to think about it. Then, a long-fingered, cold, thin hand touched the side of his face. Daisuke looked up at the sight of his…..friend? Crush? Brother? What was he really to Daisuke? He didn't know. Then for some unknown reason, he heard Satoshi say his name, "Daisuke," he breathed, then he said in a calm, husky tone, "I love you," then he felt his warm breath ghost his lips as he moved his lips closer to Daisuke's.

Then, Daisuke felt a feeling surge through himself. Was this happiness? What for? He didn't know if this was the way he felt for the blue-haired Hikari. Obviously, he did feel that way, but that much-anticipated kiss happened before he could dwell on that thought any further; Daisuke closed the deal with his own lips. It was passionate and warm and brought many new sensations to Daisuke that he hadn't felt before. He felt the electricity energize him moving through his body and working down his spine. It gave him the chills and thrilled him. He didn't know how to describe it except for that at was purely euphoric. He smiled into their elongated kiss, while his companion kissed him back with so much passion and withheld emotions. In the heat of the moment, Satoshi slipped his tongue to touch Daisuke's lips as if asking permission to enter. Daisuke happily and willingly let Satoshi explore it. Satoshi's tongue slipped in, while his hands and arms slipped snugly around his waist. Then, Daisuke with his arms around Satoshi's neck moved his lips away from Satoshi's. He gasped and panted, because of the need for oxygen. His cheeks were flush and red, and then he gave Satoshi the most eye- blinding smile he could muster. This made Satoshi do the same, but in a more subtle way. His smile was gentler and more toned down. He didn't flash something so bright, because of how silent of a person he was. It was a happy smile nevertheless, but his happiness was more centered in his eyes; his eyes so icy blue didn't look so icy at the moment. They looked so calm like the waves of an ocean. Daisuke and Satoshi were what you truly called opposites. Daisuke was like a flame that burned brightly and passionately through thick and thin. Satoshi was more like ice that stayed frozen and was unmovable by something like tears. Only Daisuke seemed to melt the ice that encased his heart; only he could make Satoshi experience emotions this conflicting. Only Daisuke could melt the ice that was him and turn him into something so flexible and pliable such as water, and he didn't mind. Actually, he rather enjoyed it.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke and Daisuke looked back. Their eyes met. Fire met ice and then the sparks flew. A weird feeling over-ran their senses; a feeling so passionate; so foreign. That same feeling caused their heart that thumped in each of their chests to skip a beat as it raced with adrenaline. It only took one heated look between them for their lips to come crashing back together again. This kiss was more heated; more passionate; more desperate than the kiss they shared before. Satoshi's hands began to roam each and every curve of Daisuke's body. He wanted to memorize his body using his own hands, while Daisuke's hands were threaded into Satoshi's soft and silky hair. Then, Daisuke's hands traveled down his neck; down his back; down his chest as Daisuke's hands felt points of Satoshi's body that could be called imperfections, but Daisuke didn't care because he loved those imperfections. They were what made Satoshi himself. Daisuke's hands found places on Satoshi's upper back where scar tissue was situated at. They were wounds were Krad's wings had once broken through Satoshi's skin during transformation. The places were soft and smooth. Then, Daisuke's hands traveled again along the contours of the blue-hair Hikari's body and found lean muscle that felt good against his fingertips. Then they departed for only a second so Daisuke's shirt could be removed. Satoshi moved his mouth down Daisuke's body kissing Daisuke's lips, his cheek, his jaw, and his neck. Daisuke giggled silently as Satoshi's butterfly kisses tickled him. Satoshi glanced up at Daisuke and smiled gently, "I love you, Daisuke," he whispered again before landing a small butterfly kiss onto Daisuke's lips.

Daisuke still smiled then nimbly removed Satoshi's shirt. Daisuke was greeted with the sight of a pale skin from Satoshi's chest. His hands touched the smooth skin of Satoshi's chest and traced patterns on his skin with his fingertips. Then, he looked into Satoshi's eyes with gentle love shining from the depths of his irises. Then he whispered, "I love you too," before he leaned towards Satoshi and gently kissed his lips.

* * *

Satoshi smiled and trailed his hands down Daisuke's body starting from his face to the gentle curve of his hips. Then, gentle kisses trailed down his body along with small licks and nips that made Daisuke gasp and wiggle. Then, Satoshi's teeth grazed Daisuke's neck where he bit him. Daisuke quickly inhaled loving the feeling he was awarded with from his nerves. Satoshi smiled and chuckled then kissed the spot he had bitten. Then he made his way to Daisuke's clavicle and kissed it as his fingers found one of Daisuke's nipples where he then fondled and teased with his long, thin fingertips. Daisuke moaned and squirmed under Satoshi's intense teasing, while a brilliant, bright red blush spread out across his cheeks. Then, Daisuke saw Satoshi lower his head to the other nipple that at the moment was being ignored and slipped his from out of his mouth and licked it hesitantly before enveloping it whole with his lips and sucking on it as if it were a bottle. Daisuke gasped and moaned as he saw Satoshi make his trail down Daisuke's body. Then Satoshi stopped at Daisuke's pants and looked up at him, "May I?" he asked him and Daisuke nodded happily with a smile on his face.

Daisuke felt Satoshi's nimble fingers unbutton his pants and pull down the fly, then Daisuke lifted his hips so Satoshi could slide them off to later be thrown on the floor. Satoshi looked back up at Daisuke and smiled gently before he trailed kisses down Daisuke's lower stomach and kissed Daisuke's hips. All that remained of Daisuke's clothing was his boxers that currently hid the lower part of his body. Just a thin piece of underclothing that did very little to hide Daisuke's lower half. Daisuke blushed at the thought of having only his thin boxers covering the lower half of him. Dream Satoshi saw small, flaming red hairs sticking out from underneath the waistband of Daisuke's boxer. Using his long, artistic fingers he slipped both of hands underneath the waistband and gently pulled the article of clothing down Daisuke's hips and off of his body. Then, he discarded the item onto the floor with the rest of Daisuke's clothing, but before he could do anything Daisuke pulled him up to him and kissed him hard on the lips. Then, he whispered, "I feel so lonely being the only one without clothes."

Satoshi smiled, "Then lets changed that," he replied before pulling his undershirt off over his head and throwing it onto the floor as well.

Daisuke smiled then kissed him while his hands gently drifted over Satoshi's skin and chest. He could hear Satoshi's soft gasps and moans come from his throat while he still kissed Daisuke. They withdrew from their heated kiss, and looked into each others' eyes. Satoshi panted while he looked into his eyes, then he smiled before crashing their lips back together violently as his hands trailed down Daisuke's fully naked body. Then, he felt Daisuke's hands down by the button of his pants. Nimbly, Daisuke slipped his fingers against the fabric of his pants and unbuttoned them quickly, then he grabbed the fly, and unzipped them. Briefly, they surfaced from the kiss so they could slip the jeans off of Satoshi's hips, and toss them to the floor and then go back to their original activity. Now, Satoshi was down to his boxers, and this made Daisuke kind of nervous. He had never done this before, but he was glad that he could share his first time with him instead of someone else; that confused him as well. Then, he kissed gently down his body starting with the other boy's lips, and then he ended at his stomach just above the other boy's belly button. He looked up at him, and asked permission using those crimson orbs that the other bow was so fond of. He answered with a smile and the slight nod of his head. Daisuke hooked both of his thumbs underneath the cotton of Satoshi's boxers as Satoshi lifted his lithe, thin hips in the air, so the piece of cloth could be removed from his body. Then, gently the cloth slid down his frame, and was soon discarded on the floor. Now, like Daisuke, Satoshi was naked of any clothing that was once previously on his body. Daisuke smiled softly as he saw the beauty that lied before him, "You're gorgeous," he whispered softly as he ran his fingertips along the scars that marred his body.

Satoshi adverted his gaze away, "No, I'm not," he whispered insecurely, "How can anyone find any beauty in me with all of these scars."

Daisuke, in his desperation, violently slammed his lips to Satoshi's to prove a point to him, and then after such a heated, passionate, bruising kissed he explained in his hair, "Because they are what make you the person you are. They are what made you into how you are now, and they have turned you into this beautiful person you are. Many people haven't experienced the things we have, so I wouldn't expect them to understand the meaning behind all of them like I do," then he looked down into his liquid blue eyes, and kissed him again with so much meaning behind one kiss that only they could understand.

Satoshi slid his arms around Daisuke's waist, and flipped Daisuke underneath him, but this action caused their erections to rub together by accident. That simple action caused gasps and light moans to be issued from each of their throats. They departed quickly for air, and intensely looked deeply into each other's eyes before they began to kiss again and let their hands travel and memorize each of their bodies. Then, Satoshi departed from Daisuke's lips, and began his descent again down Daisuke's body as he left kisses covering every inch of skin he touch and passed by until his head was just above Daisuke's crotch. Satoshi looked up at him with teasing eyes, and then gave Daisuke's member a testing lick which issued him a gasp from the redhead. Then, Satoshi gave Daisuke's member another lick, but this time along the vein which caused Daisuke's hips to buck, but they were caught before he could do anything, and pressed down as Satoshi slowly engulfed his member with his mouth and sucked gently and slowly. This caused Daisuke to go insane! The pace was far too slow in his opinion. In between all of the gasps, moans, and groans, Daisuke issued him a whine from deep within his throat to tell him it was pure torture what he was doing. Satoshi just chuckled while he sucked, and continued on his way until without warning Daisuke came very violently in his mouth. With a satisfied smile, he swallowed Daisuke's cum like a cat who just had the most delicious cream it had ever tasted.

Daisuke looked down at him, and then threaded and grabbed Satoshi's hair and the back of his head with his right hand, and slammed their lips back together before he felt Satoshi reach over him to the side table, open a drawer, and pull something out of it before closing it again. They departed for air, and Daisuke saw a tube of lubricant in Satoshi's hand before Satoshi popped the cap, and opened the container, and spread the substance over the fingers of his right hand. Then he kissed Daisuke's lips, and explained, "I'm going to prepare you before we go any further, because I don't want to do anything to hurt you," before kissing his lips again, and switching Daisuke's feminine, lithe body into the correct position.

"Are you ready?" he asked him to which he received a nod before he continued.

Then, the first of his lubricated fingers entered him. Daisuke gasped at the first feelings of discomfort and slight pain that met his senses, "Relax, or it'll hurt even worst. Eventually, the pain and discomfort will go away as we proceed," Satoshi explained, and with this Daisuke willed himself to relax despite the discomfort he now was faced with.

Then, he felt a second finger enter. Still, he willed himself to relax. Satoshi scissored his fingers within Daisuke, and rubbed against a spot that suddenly sent Daisuke over the edge. Satoshi grinned in satisfaction before he added the third and last finger in Daisuke. The pain and discomfort lessened, and before Satoshi withdrew his fingers he rubbed against the spot he knew to be Daisuke's prostate again and memorized its location for future references. He looked up at Daisuke who was panting before he smiled, and poured lube onto himself and rubbed it onto himself until it cover every inch of his member and made it slick. Then, he positioned himself at Daisuke's entry, "Are you ready?" he asked; Daisuke gave him the okay through a soft smile.

Satoshi nodded, then he pushed through the small ring of muscles until he was all the way in. Daisuke gasped as a wave of pain washed over his body, but willed himself to relax; it also felt for a second felt uncomfortable and weird, but that changed when Satoshi moved around a bit and brushed against that same spot. Instantly, pleasure replaced the pain and made a moan be torn from his mouth as he panted. Daisuke then gave Satoshi okay to move as he was now used to the feeling. Satoshi pulled almost all the way out, then angled his hips to the Daisuke's prostate, and slammed all the way back in; hitting the spot that made cries of pleasure echo off of the bed room walls from Daisuke. Then Satoshi heard his name, "Satoshi!" with a sound of pleading hidden in the background.

He sped up to Daisuke's demands as they formed some sort of rhythm with all of the motion and friction happening between the to of them. The air filled with gasps, pants, moans, and groans until finally Satoshi knew he was nearing his peak, and grabbed a hold of Daisuke and stroked him in rhythm with his thrusts; they had now turned desperate for the need of release. Then all of a sudden, Satoshi came quickly inside of Daisuke with the sound of a gasping moan, and the crashing of his lips as the only warning signs; seconds later Daisuke followed.

* * *

Then, all of sudden, Daisuke woke up sweating and gasping in a warm bed. He sat up slowly and glanced around at his surroundings. He saw the pale color of the walls and immediately knew where he was, because he had been there a few times before. He glanced out the window to the right of him and saw a gentle, comforting drizzle falling from the clouds and splashing against the glass of the window. He heard the sound of gentle breathing to the left of him and saw the sleeping face of the person who had visited him in his dream. Satoshi slept calmly and serenely in the fetal position to the left of him and was facing him. He wondered how he had gotten to Satoshi's place. He could only guess that after he had fallen asleep on the bench that Satoshi had found him lying there and took him home with him. He was right in that aspect, and when he glanced down at the clothing he wore he knew that Satoshi had dressed him warmly, and had taken his wet clothes off of him, so he wouldn't catch a cold. Daisuke smiled with that warm thought that went through his head. He had always known that Satoshi cared about him, "_But to what extent? _" he thought to himself.

He saw movement to the left of him in the bed. He saw Satoshi move to lying on his back and then sit up. He stared out into the distance for a little bit for what seemed like ten or fifteen minutes, before blinking his eyes a few times when he could finally focus on his surroundings. Then, Satoshi glanced to his left and saw Daisuke sitting up in bed looking at him. Satoshi looked back then smiled gently. Daisuke began to flush and quickly turned his head away from him looking off into the distance blushing and asking himself, "_Why am I so suddenly blushing at the thought of Satoshi even glancing my way? We're friends! I need to stop this and get all of those silly notions out of my head! He doesn't want me...he doesn't want someone as useless and over emotional as me," _then Daisuke shook his head wishing to rid himself of his thoughts.

Satoshi stared back at him curiously as he watched what was going on, then he as him, "Daisuke, what are you doing?" then Daisuke looked back up at Satoshi and blushed again, but an even deeper shade of red.

"Nothing!" he answered quickly before hiding his face into the palms of his hands to hide the new blush currently spread over his cheeks.

Daisuke's reaction made Satoshi even more curious as to what could have happened to make him that way. He looked as him sitting up in bed with his face in his own hands like he was embarrassed by something, but what had embarrassed him remained a mystery to Satoshi because there was no way Satoshi could share Daisuke's dreams. Could he? Sometimes Satoshi wished he could read minds, so he could understand the inner workings of Daisuke's mind and what could have happened to make Daisuke so flustered all of a sudden. Usually, when Satoshi looked at him he wouldn't flush in embarrassment, but that didn't seem to be the case. The only explanation Satoshi could sum up in his mind was that something had happened, or Daisuke must have had a sudden realization of some sort that would make matters more different than usual. "_What could it be that made him this way?_" he asked himself in his mind.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke curiously, the asked, "Daisuke, is something wrong?"

Daisuke looked back at him in surprise, then shyly he looked away. He looked to be thinking about how to answer his question, while he looked off into the distance, and worried on his lip in concentration. "No, it's just-...Nothing, Satoshi," he said softly, "I just had a weird dream. That's all," but that was only half the truth.

Satoshi settled for the answer he was given with the knowledge that Daisuke would tell him the rest when he was ready, and left the rest of the subject alone. Then Daisuke wondered aloud, "I'm guessing you found me last night, because the last thing I remember is falling asleep on the bench by the fountain."

"Yes," he simply stated absentmindedly.

"Thank you, Satoshi," Daisuke whispered silently while looking down into his lap.

Satoshi looked up at him and asked, "For what?"

"For taking care of me, and caring about me when it seems like others don't," he muttered sadly with a small smile.

"What are friends for?" but it didn't seem like he had his heart fully in it when he said it; he was only trying to reassure himself and calm the other doubts that he had in his mind, but was failing at doing so.

Then, he looked away from Daisuke with the knowledge that his feelings wouldn't probably ever be reciprocated, or acknowledged by the other boy. But was he wrong, and blind to the other boy's feelings that were now beginning to bloom. Little did he know, the object of his affection, thoughts, and love was beginning to fall for him like he himself had two years before when they were both only fourteen.


End file.
